From Kyoto to Tokyo
by VampireApple
Summary: Dark, his little brother Daisuke and little sister Tohru have to get out of Kyoto to keep Dark Safe. Along the way they run into many things and people.No pairings. Complete.


**A/N:** This is a story I wrote for my English class. It was s historical fiction story and I, being the anime-obsessed person I am, wrote one using anime/manga people. I love DNA and FB so I used people from those shows as my main characters. Yes, this is very long. I just thought I'd post it because many people in my class liked it. People don't get mad if hair or eye color or last names are messed up. I needed to change a few things in order not to get a failing grade. I did check it over, so there shouldn't be anything. I got a 100 on this, so it should be good.

Disclaimer: I own no one from D N Angel, Fruits Basket, One Piece, Shaman King or Gundam Wing. I only own the plot.

Samurai Japanese sword fighter

Rokugatsu June

Tsuki Moon

Hai Yes

oniguri rice ball, a type of food

Katana Japanese style sword

Gi A type of outfit worn in the old days, it's a long-sleeved baggy shirt and long baggy pant legs

Ao Blue

Chichioya Father

Kun Added to the end of a name of a person you grew up with, for boys

Chan Like kun, but for girls

Ken Any type of sword

okaa-san Mother

Ne Some times added onto the end of a question, kind of like "eh"

San Added to the end of a name of a person that you respect

Baka Idiot

Iie No

Doumo Thanks

Gomen Sorry

**From Kyoto to Tokyo**

_In the time before the Western Powers came, Japan had a peaceful life. There was an Emperor, the Feudal Lords, the samurais and the people. The Emperor was top rank, then the Feudal Lords, then the samurais, then the people last. Then the Western Powers came. _

_They changed everything for Japan. Their whole way of life was thrown off. Japan and other Asian nations were forced to sign unequal treaties with the Western Powers. The treaties granted the Western Powers one-sided economical and legal advantages. The Japanese weren't happy about this. _

_Japan started to fight back. They kicked out the Western people. Japan then decided to change a few things. The Emperor made the Social Reforms. This made the Feudal Lords give their land to the Emperor. Social Reforms also made the samurai lower than the people. Samurai had their rights taken away as well as their land._

_The Emperor also made changes in the education system. All students had to worship the Emperor for two hours a day. The Emperor also let other religions besides Buddhism into Japan. The Emperor, lastly, decided to change his army and navy, making them stronger._

_In this new world the Emperor had made, people tried to live as they once did, in peace._

Purple eyes looked around, peering into the inky blackness. A light summer breeze ran though purple hair, playing with it. The owner of the purple hair and eyes turned around in a circle, all senses alert, searching for any sign of danger. The person gave a small smirk, turned around and walked toward the house.

Sliding open the paper door, the person stepped inside the foyer and slid the paper door closed. Taking their sandals off, they pick up a smaller pair of sandals and walked deeper into the house. After walking for a few seconds, they stopped. Taking a quick look around, they opened a door on their left and walked into a room lit with only one candle.

"Tohru we need to go now. There's no one out now," the person said.

There was movement in the shadows and a soft whisper, "Alright, Dark. Let me get Daisuke." She stood up from her position on the floor and went into another room.

Dark moved over to the far right of the room. He picked up a bag and put the smaller sandals inside. He tied the bag shut and put it over his shoulder. Tohru came in at that moment carrying a blanket on her right hip, her brown eyes showing worry.

"I have him. Would you please get the bag?" she asked quietly.

"I have it. Don't worry. Everything will be okay. I won't let any thing happen to you two. I love you both, remember that," said the eighteen year-old softly with a small smile.

"You're right, I'm being silly but I can't help but worry."

"I'd never let any thing happen to my baby sister and brother."

The honey brown haired girl nodded her head. Dark smiled and walked out of the room. Tohru gave a small sigh and looked around the room. Giving another sigh she blew out the candle and joined Dark in the hall, sliding the door closed behind her. Dark took her hand, giving it a small squeeze. They walked down the hallway to the foyer.

"Dark, will you hold Daisuke so I can put my sandals on?"

"Sure," Dark said as Tohru handed the blanket to him. The blanket fell apart a little bit to reveal a sleeping child with red hair. Dark folded the blanket over the sleeping child.

"Alright, I can take him back."

"Okay," Dark said, handing the five year-old back to his sister and put on his sandals. He then slid the door open and they stepped out with Dark, sliding the door closed behind them. They walked quickly and quietly down the deserted streets keeping to the shadows. The only thing watching them was the full rokugatsu tsuki.

"Dark?"

"Hai Daisuke?"

"Why are we walking in the woods?"

"Because there are people that would see us on the road."

"Huh?"

Dark sighed and tried to look at his red-eyed red-haired brother Daisuke, who was on this back piggy style. "On the road more people might see us and recognize me from the wanted posters."

"What's a wanted poster?"

"Dai, I found a great spot for lunch, why don't you stop bugging Dark and come help me?" Tohru asked sweetly.

"Hai!" Daisuke yelled and jumped off Dark's back then ran to hug Tohru's leg.

"I'll get the oniguri," Dark said. He set the bag he had been carrying on the ground and rummaged around. Finally he pulled out the oniguri. Closing the bag he walked over to a fallen tree where Daisuke was trying to put a blanket on the ground.

"Need help Dai?" Dark asked with a lazy grin.

"Okay!" Daisuke said smiling happily.

"How come he'll let you help him but not me?" Tohru asked trying to sound mad but her eyes smiled.

Dark laughed and picked Daisuke up by his feet and started to swing him around in a circle. "I'm his big brother, so of course he'll look up to me more instead of his big sister."

"Whhheeeee!" Daisuke yelled with joy.

The sixteen year-old girl flashed him something like a cross between a smirk, a pout and a smile. "Then how come he always wants to help me and not you?"

Dark stopped swinging Daisuke and nearly dropped him, but caught him before he hit the ground. Making sure the giggling Daisuke was safely between his arm and hip, Dark turned to Tohru.

"He helps you? That's not fair! I mean he wants to be a samurai just like me, so there!" Dark said, and then stuck out his tongue.

"Dark! I want down!"

"Dai can cook better then he can swing a katana," teased Tohru

"Tohru! I'm hungry!"

"Really?" Dark asked, surprised.

Tohru nodded and opened her mouth to say more but Dark held up a hand for her to be quiet. Walking quietly over, he handed Daisuke to her. When she had him Dark turned to his right and put a hand on his katana at his right hip. Taking a few steps toward his right, Dark moved some bushes out of his line of sight. Taking a step more, he stopped moving.

"What the heck!" he yelled, sounding surprised.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked excitedly, trying in vain to get out of Tohru's vice like grip.

"It's a person," Dark said in disbelief.

"A person!" Tohru shouted, concerned. She dropped Daisuke and ran to the bushes behind Dark to see if the person was all right.

She gasped and took a step back. The person was lying on their stomach, facing away from Tohru. Its gi was very dirty but their skin and hair didn't seem dirty at all. The weirdest thing about it was its hair: snowy white on top and black as a moonless night below. It looked to be about sixteen.

Tohru took a few steps towards the seemingly unconscious person while Daisuke ran to Dark's side, who still had a hand on his katana. Tohru knelt down next to the person to see if it was alive.

"Is it dead?"

"I'm checking Dark," Tohru said, shaking the person. After five failed attempts, she turned to Dark, "He won't wake up."

"It's a him?" Dark asked, kneeling next to Tohru.

"I think so," Tohru said, eyeing the person. Dark started to poke him with the sharp end of his katana. Getting no reaction, he poked harder.

"Dark! You'll kill him!"

"I'm not going to kill him, Tohru."

"Kill who?" Daisuke asked, peering at the boy from the safety behind Dark's legs.

"The guy I'm poking."

"Oh. Is he dead?" Daisuke asked, moving a little closer to the unconscious person.

Tohru pushed Dark's Katana away and put a hand on the boy's shoulder, which moved. Tohru shrieked, jumped away from the person and ran behind Dark's back, picking up Daisuke. Dark pointed his katana at the person, waiting for an attack. The boy slowly sat up, with his back facing them.

"Man, I'm really lost this time. Kyo's gonna kill me. Well it's his fault; he's the only one with any sense of direction. He should have gotten the food. I hope Luffy and Zoro didn't kill anyone yet. On second thought, I hope Zoro and Kyo didn't kill each other," the boy muttered to himself. He continued to mutter and rant until Dark poked his back with his katana.

The boy stood up and turned around. When he saw Dark glaring at him, he blinked in surprise. When he saw Tohru peeking out from over Dark's shoulder and Daisuke peeking around from Dark's side, he laughed. The siblings looked at him and laughed too.

"Sohma? Sohma Hatsuharu?" Tohru asked timidly, stepping out from behind Dark, still holding Daisuke.

The boy stopped laughing and blinked at her, then grinned. "Yup! Nice to see the Niwa's are still alive and well. Good to see ya!"

Dark stepped up beside his siblings and looked at Haru. "How long has it been since we last saw you?"

"I don't know, six or seven years?"

"Why are you out all alone?"

"I was with my cousins, but I was sent to look for food and didn't find my way back."

"How long ago was that?"

"I think around three days. I have the food if you want some."

"You've been lost for three days! You poor thing! We'll help you find your cousins!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Which cousins?" Dark asked.

"Why don't we have lunch, then we can talk," Tohru said, smiling like she won the jackpot.

"Okay," Dark said.

Daisuke wiggled out of Tohru's grip and went to stand in front of Haru, looking up at him, grinning. Haru in turn looked down at the little redhead, blinking at him.

"Hi! I'm Daisuke. I'm five years old. I love oniguri. Do you love oniguri? Tohru makes the best oniguri ever. I like your hair. It's pretty. My favorite color is ao. What's your favorite color?" Daisuke said all in one breath, still smiling.

Haru looked up from Daisuke to Dark and the to Tohru. Dark was grinning. Tohru had one hand over her mouth, trying to hide her laughing. Then he looked down at Daisuke, then up again.

"Is he always like this?" Haru asked Tohru, looking briefly down and Daisuke.

"Hai. Let's get ready for lunch," Tohru asked, smiling sweetly. Haru nodded and Tohru turned, dragging Dark with her. Daisuke took Haru's hand and ran after Tohru, dragging Haru after him.

After a satisfying lunch, Daisuke tried climbing the nearby trees and Dark was trying to get him to not climb so high, should he fall. Tohru was trying to help Haru find his long lost cousins.

"Well, do you have a map of any sort?"

"I don't think so."

"What was the last town you were in?"

"I think it was Izumo."

"Um, how is that possible? Izumo is about 50 miles from here, you couldn't have traveled that far in only three days."

"I know. We were there a week ago."

"Haru-san, how many other people are you traveling with?"

"My chichioya's brother's kids, Kyo, Luffy and Zoro."

"You're with them? I can't wait to see them again!"

This was followed with Tohru and Haru talking about how they all played as kids together and were a family. That was, until they heard Dark yell.

"Daisuke! Don't fall!" Dark yelled, running around in a circle. Of course Daisuke didn't listen to him and fell, right on top of Dark, knocking them both to the ground. Tohru ran over to check if they where all right when she got run over.

"Haru! I found you! Kyo was so mad when he found out I lost you! I swear he was gonna kill me!" yelled the boy who had run Tohru over. He was now hugging Haru very tightly. Haru promptly punched him.

"I found friends, so there was no need to worry," Haru said calmly

Luffy was a little taller then Haru, with black hair and eyes. He had a big grin on his face like he knew a wonderful secret. He looked about seventeen. He turned from Haru to face the siblings. "Hello Dark-kun and Tohru-chan! I haven't seen you in forever! Who is the redhead?"

"This is Daisuke, our little brother. He's five," Tohru said, as she and Luffy gave each other a friendly hug.

"Well Luffy-kun, where are Zoro-kun and Kyo-kun?" Dark asked, as he picked himself and Daisuke off the ground.

"They are still behind me. We should hear them soon," Luffy said, still grinning.

"I told ya I'd find 'im!"

All five heads turned to the spot Luffy had come from. A green haired, black-eyed man stepped out. He was grinning like a fool. He looked about eighteen. The thing that caught Dark's attention was on the three katanas at his side.

The man turned around and yelled. "Hay! Kyo! I found Luffy and Haru. The man turned around again and said. "Hay, Tohru-chan, Dark-kun, what are you doing here? Who's the redhead?"

"Zoro-kun! This is our little brother, Daisuke," Tohru said, while giving Zoro a friendly hug.

"Zoro! Look who I found!" Luffy yelled, pointing to Haru, Tohru and Dark.

"I can see that. Why did you run off like that?" Zoro asked, as another man stepped out

of the bushes behind Zoro.

"I thought I heard Haru," Luffy replied.

"Well next time tell us!" The new man yelled angrily. He had orange hair and orange eyes. He looked about nineteen.

While all this was happening, Tohru, Daisuke and Haru were standing in the background watching.

"Um, why don't we have something to eat, and we can explain everything?" Tohru asked shyly.

Latter that evening, the siblings found out what happened to their old childhood friends. They found out Zoro had become a samurai and they were trying to find their family in Tokyo. They had been living in Izumo in Zoro's house. After the social reforms, Zoro had lost the house, leaving them on the streets. They had become fugitives because when a police officer tried to take Zoro's katanas, he nearly killed him. So they had to pull Haru out of school (who couldn't be happier because he hated the two long hours of worshipping the emperor) and started to travel to Tokyo.

The cousins in turn learned about their old childhood friends and their little brother. How their chichioya died a month before Daisuke was born and how their okaa-san died a year after Daisuke was born. They were trying to get to a house their okaa-san left them in Tokyo. Dark had been accused of killing a government official and the day before they left the police would have come in to kill Dark. Dark would not get a fair trial because of the social reforms.

The siblings and cousins had decided to travel to Tokyo together. They decided to go to sleep and start walking in the morning.

"I'm hungry."

"Luffy, we just ate about an hour ago," Kyo said, giving Luffy an annoyed look.

"If you want Luffy-kun, I can make you something."

"Don't bother, Tohru-chan, he can starve."

"Kyo! That's not nice, I'm really hungry."

"Did you hear that Dark-kun?" Zoro said, stopping and looking around.

"Yes."

"Hear what Zoro-kun?" Tohru asked, looking where Zoro was looking. She had a sleeping Daisuke on her back.

" It sounded like foot steps," said Dark as he walked over to Tohru. Zoro walked over to Dark, a hand on his favorite katana. Kyo, Luffy and Haru got closer to Zoro and Dark.

"Do you think there'll be a fight?" Kyo asked cracking his knuckles.

"Maybe. If so, could you please watch over my brother and sister?" Dark ask, looking serious.

"Sure, any thing to protect our little sister and our new little brother. Me and Luffy and Kyo might not be good with kens, but we are good with our fists," Haru said, smirking.

All six heads turned to the left as a man stepped out of the bushes. He looked about thirty-seven. He had long brown hair and brown eyes. He stood looking at the group before he drew a katana that was at his side. In turn Dark and Zoro drew theirs.

"I've been looking for you Niwa Dark. Before we get down to business, how about a little fight, ne? Just you and me," The stranger said, giving a meaningful look at Dark, then looked at Zoro, then back to Dark.

Dark looked at Zoro who nodded. Dark stepped up to face the stranger. The others walked over to the side. Tohru kept giving nervous glances to the stranger.

The two fighters ran at each. Each blocking the others attacks with their katana. Dark got in a blow on his opponents left arm. The stranger jumped back. Dark ran at him, trying to hit him again. The stranger ran at Dark and stabbed him in the side. Dark let out a yelp and jumped back. The stranger also jumped back.

They stayed still for a few minutes looking at each other. Dark ran at the stranger and they started a series of hits and blocks. Dark started to push the stranger into some trees. When the stranger figured this out he started to push Dark to his friends and family.

This got Dark mad and he started to attack with more force. In turn the stranger attacked with more force. Dark saw an opening and took it. He pulled his katana back and trust it forward and hit the stranger right in the chest. Both Dark and the stranger blinked in surprise. Dark pulled his katana out of the stranger and the stranger fell to the ground.

"I thought he'd block it," Dark said in mild surprise.

"That was an awesome sight! I'd love to spar with you some time, Dark-kun," Zoro said, walking over to Dark and slapped him on the back. The others walked over to them.

"Who was that? He looks like Asakura Hao," Daisuke said, half awake on Tohru's back. Every one turned to look at the little redhead. Daisuke closed his eyes and went right back to sleep.

Dark looked down at the dead man and smacked his head. "Shoot! You're right! It is him and I just killed him, too. Now we're dead meat!"

"Asakura Hao. Asakura Hao. Where have I heard that name before?" Haru asked thoughtfully.

"He's from China, right? After the laws lightened up on religion, he came over to teach some type of religion. He's well known and has friends in high places. Too bad you killed him," Kyo said, poking the body with his foot.

"Is this the first time you've killed someone?" Luffy asked. Every one gave him a weird look.

"We should bury him," Tohru said.

"Hai. Lets start digging," Zoro said.

It took the boys five hours to dig the hole, mostly because they didn't have anything to dig with. They used tree branches cut like shovels to dig the hole. When they finished, they sat down to dinner.

"So, do you have any other reason to be upset for killing other then the fact of who he was?" Haru asked, looking at Dark with a blank stare.

"You won't get any thing out of Dark. I'll tell you," Tohru said. She was sitting next to Daisuke who was next to Dark. Luffy was on her other side. Zoro was next to him then Haru then Kyo, back to Dark.

"Our chichioyawas great friends with Hao-san. When chichioya helped with the moving of capital from Kyoto to Tokyo, Hao-san came overseas to help okaa-san and us. He looked really different then, I might add. He had on long robes and didn't have hair. He looked really ugly," Tohru said, making a face.

"Any way, Hao-san started to teach Dark how to be a samurai. Hao-san also helped Japan gain independence from the Western Powers, not that he did any fighting. I don't really remember what he did, but I know it wasn't fighting. I know he helped form the military. He wanted it formed it after some country, I don't remember which one, though. The Emperor took his idea and reformed the army after the Prussian military."

"Why did they let a Chinese man help with all this?" Kyo asked.

"He wasn't Chinese. His family moved to China. He was born in Japan I really don't know why. Thought, I do know his chichioya was involved in the recognition of the big advantages of the Western nations in science and military. Hao-san's chichioya was one of the people to help persuade the Emperor to let the Western nations come to Japan."

"Your getting side-tracked," Dark gently reminded her.

"Your right! I'm sorry. When Hao-san found out what happened to us and how Dark was framed, he said that he would meet up with us to escort us to Tokyo and he'd clear up the mistake. The reason we didn't recognize him just now, was because he sent us a letter," Tohru finished up, taking a sip of her green tea.

"That was a nice history lesson," Zoro said, sounding bored.

"I learned things I didn't know about," Luffy said.

"Like what?" Tohru asked.

"That Kyoto isn't the capital any more," Luffy said, blinking at her.

"Baka!" Kyo said, hitting him on the head.

"Luffy-kun, do you even know what year it is?" Tohru asked.

"1858?"

"You stupid baka! That's the year you were born. It's 1875!" Kyo yelled, hitting Luffy on the head again.

"What do we have here? What do you think Krad?"

"It looks like a group of bandits, Satoshi."

"I hardly think they are bandits. They have a child and a young woman with them, Krad."

"Shall we wake them up, Satoshi?" Krad said, his gold eyes looking at the sleeping forms.

"Iie, two have katanas, Krad," Satoshi said, his blue eyes flashing from sleeping form to sleeping form.

The pair walked into the little clearing, careful not to step on any bodies. Looking over each person, they tried to guess their age.

"I think the green haired one and the purple haired one are about eighteen, Satoshi," Krad said, looking at said people.

"I think the girl is about fifteen, Krad," Satoshi said, looking her over.

"The orange haired one is eighteen, Satoshi," Krad said, peering at said person.

"I think he's nineteen, Krad," Satoshi said, walking over to Krad. "The other two look about fifteen."

"Hay, that little redhead kid. How old do you think he is, Satoshi?"

"He looks about three or four. Do you think he'd make a good slave, Krad?"

"You know what, I think he would, Satoshi."

"Want to take him, Krad?"

"Yes, I think we should, Satoshi," Krad said, walking over to Daisuke with an evil grin on his face. He picked the child up army-style and walked to the woods.

Satoshi took one last look around the campsite, the wind pushing his blue hair into his eyes. He sighed and followed the blonde carrying the young redhead.

Tohru woke up, her eyes a little blurry from sleep. She looked over to her right where her baby brother had been sleeping. She was a little confused when she didn't see anything. Then she let out a blood-curdling scream

"What!" yelled five half awake boys. They all jumped to their feet and ran over to Tohru, who was pointing for the ground, still screaming.

Dark covered his sister's mouth with his hand and she stopped screaming. She looked at him with wide eyes. "Where is Dai?" He asked, his voice trembling slightly.

"I don't know! He's gone!" Tohru cried. She jumped into Dark's arms, sobbing.

"This is not good," Haru said, while Dark glared at him.

"Don't worry, we'll help you find him," Luffy said with a grin. He put his left hand in his right forearm.

"Yah, we'll find him," Zoro said, putting his hand on his katanas.

"Yah, what they said," Kyo put in.

"I found some foot prints over here. They might be from the kidnappers," Haru said, standing about ten feet away.

Luffy, Zoro and Kyo walked over by Haru to look at the tracks. Dark couldn't with Tohru holding onto him like a lifeline. He picked her up bridle style and walked over to the others.

"Well, lets pack up and follow them," Kyo said.

Everyone, but Tohru, nodded their heads and went about cleaning the camp. When they were done, they walked for about half a mile before they came to a little house. The house was really little more then a shack. Kyo and Zoro looked at each other, then at Dark. All three nodded and they went up to knock on the door. A man with blonde hair answered the door.

"May I help you?" He asked politely.

"Yes, we're looking for someone. He has red hair and eyes. He's my friends' little brother. Have you seen him?" Zoro asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Well, I can't say that I have. I'd be glad to help you look, though. My name is Kuwabaka Krad. My brother and I live here," Krad said, smiling politely.

"If you might be so kind, could we come in? We've been traveling for a few days and would like a place to stay," Kyo said, with a dangerous edge in his voice.

"Yes, we can pay you for your services," Dark said, his hand inching toward his katana.

"Well, if you put it that way, please come in," Krad said, moving aside.

The group stepped inside. There wasn't much to the one-room house. There was a table and some chairs, two beds off to one side and a small kitchen. The group took off their sandals and sat where Krad motioned them to sit.

"I'll make some tea, if you'd like," Krad said sweetly.

"Do you have any meat?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, we have some venison, if you'd like that."

"That will do, doumo."

"If you don't mind, I think I need some fresh air. This house seems a little too stuffy for me. Would any one like to come with me?" Tohru asked sweetly. She looked meaningfully at brother and the cousins and Haru nodded.

"I think I'd like to come with you," he said, standing up. The pair put on their sandals and walked out side

"That was my little sister. She is very upset at the loss of our brother," Dark said has he watched them go.

"Yes, I can imagine what it would be like to have a brother go missing. As I said before, I also have a brother," Krad said smoothly.

"So can I. Me and Kyo and Luffy are brothers," Zoro said, playing with his katanas.

"How long as he been missing?" Krad asked, pouring them tea.

"Since this morning. My sister found him missing," Dark said, his voice dark.

"I hope he doesn't wind up food for some wild animal," Krad said, fake pity in his tone. With the glares he received, he thought better of saying any thing like that again.

"Dark, Kyo-kun, Zoro-kun, Luffy-kun, look who I found!" Tohru exclaimed, nearly breaking the door when she opened it. In her arms was Daisuke, unharmed.

"Were did you find him!" Dark yelled, jumping and running to his siblings. The others jumped and ran over to them as well. Krad just looked pale and shocked.

"I guess we'll be going," Kyo said, turning to face Krad, smiling ruefully. Krad just opened and closed his mouth as the friends walked out his door.

Once the group was out of sight of the house, Tohru told how she found Daisuke.

"Well, Haru-kun and I decided to look around. We went into the back woods. I spotted a sandy brown haired man carrying a stack of wood. Beside him was another pile of wood, but I could see who was carrying it. Then when I called out. The pile of wood by the sandy brown haired man dropped and there was Daisuke. The man also dropped his wood and tried to stop Daisuke from getting to me, but Haru-kun stopped him," Tohru said, smiling brightly. She hadn't let go of Daisuke once.

"He wasn't so tough. I think I let him off with a broken nose," Haru said, shrugging.

"I woke up to a blond haired man carrying me. When I asked who he was, he said he was my master and I was his slave," Daisuke said, hugging Tohru.

"For kidnapping our new little brother, trying to turn him into a slave and giving our little sister a heart attack, maybe we should go back and 'visit' them again," Kyo said,

smirking.

"I'm all for that," Zoro said, putting a hand on his katana

"Sounds like fun," Haru said, cracking his knuckles.

"I think we owe it to them, don't we Dark-kun?" Luffy asked, putting his left hand on his right forearm.

"I think that's a good idea," Dark said, drawing his katana.

"Please don't hurt them. I just want to get away from here," Tohru said, worry in her eyes.

"Alright then. Any thing you say, Tohru-chan," Kyo said.

They continued on their way until they reached the small town of Hikawa, the group decided to stop and get food. Getting directions, the found out they were only three days from Tokyo. After buying the food they needed, they were just about to get out of town when Zoro decided he needed some rum.

"Just a little bit, please?" Zoro had now resorted to begging with Kyo to go to the local bar.

"No, now let's get out of here. We're felons, remember?" Kyo asked, starting to get angry.

"Excuse me, but are you Yutaro Dark and Zen Zoro?" a random man asked. Said people blinked and nodded.

"You are? Well, please come with me. You are now under arrest," He said, holding out a badge.

"New wait a minute!" Dark yelled before four men seized him.

"Hold on you can-" Zoro yelled before getting seized by five men.

"You can't do that!" Tohru yelled at the man with the badge.

The man turned to Tohru with a surprised. "I'm officer Yuy, both men are wanted by the law for murder and resisting arrest. There is nothing I can do for them."

"You big meanie!" Daisuke yell kicking officer Yuy in the shin.

"Dai! Don't kick him!" Tohru exclaimed, grapping Daisuke and walked back to Kyo, Luffy and Haru who were yelling and swearing quite colorfully at the police holding Dark and Zoro.

"Come on," she said angry, storming past them.

Kyo looked at her, then at Zoro and Dark. "Gomen," he muttered, running after her.

Haru and Luffy looked at Dark and Zoro then back to Kyo, muttered the same thing and followed them.

Tohru led them into the woods and started ranting on how they couldn't take her brothers away and how it wasn't far and that they should all burn for taking any member of her family away from her.

"Tohru, I agree with you. We need to come up with a plan to get them out. No one gets left behind," Haru said, trying to calm the girl down.

"You're right," Tohru said, taking a few deep breathes. "It's almost dark. We should get them out tonight. Midnight would be best."

"Yah. Haru, could you go scout out the jail and tell us what it's like? Then we can plan on how to get them out," Kyo said, taking charge.

At 11:58pm, every one was in position out side the jail. Tohru and Daisuke were waiting out side, Haru on the left side, Luffy on the right side and Kyo in the back. Haru had found out where Zoro and Dark were, which wasn't hard because they were the only people there. Tohru was going over the plan in her mind.

When Kyo whistled Haru was to break in the side window while Luffy caused a distraction. When he was down, he would knock out who ever came and run to the front with Tohru and Daisuke. Kyo would then break in the back door and meet up with Haru and they would get the keys to Dark and Zoro's cell.

When Luffy came to the front, Daisuke would run inside to get Zoro's and Dark's katanas. Then he would meet up with Zoro, Dark, Kyo and Haru and they would run out together. Then they'd meet up with Luffy and Tohru and run for it.

Just then, Kyo whistled and the plan set into action.

"Man, that was fun!" Dark yelled. Even with a sleeping Daisuke on his back, Dark ran like the devil was at his heels.

"I know, you shoulda seen the look on the guys face I knocked out," Haru said, smirking, keeping pace with Dark.

"I don't think they've ever had a jail break before," said Luffy, grinning, running behind Kyo and Zoro.

"We should do that more often," Kyo said, smirking.

"I agree. Do it just for kicks," Zoro said with a laugh.

"Any of you do that again and I will hurt you very badly. I was really scared and worried. You both could have died!" Tohru yelled, very unhappy. She was running in back.

"Gomen for making you worry," Zoro called back.

"Yah, we didn't mean to worry you. We won't let it happen again when you're around," Dark yelled back to her.

"Dark!" Tohru yelled.

"How long have we been traveling for again?" Luffy asked for the fifteenth time.

"We've been traveling for two and a half days. We should be in Tokyo any time now, Luffy-kun," Tohru said with a smile.

"How long have we been traveling for again?" Luffy asked for the sixteenth time.

"That's it! I've had enough," Kyo yell with anger. He jumped on Luffy, knocking him to the ground and started to strangle him.

"Kyo, if you kill Luffy, you have to bury him by yourself," Zoro said.

"Fine," Kyo said, getting off Luffy, who started gasping for breath.

Walking for half an hour in silence, Daisuke yelled out. "I can see buildings! We're close!"

The group stopped walking, all looking at each other.

"Ya know, that house we're going to live in is pretty big. It would get lonely with only three people living in it," Dark said, looking at the ground.

"Yah, and you guys never said you had a place to live in here," Tohru said, looking at her friends.

"Is that an offer to come and stay with you?" Haru asked bluntly.

"Hai."

"What do you guys think?" Haru asked, looking at his cousins. "Could we stand Tohru's wonderful cooking or Daisuke's hyperness or Dark in the morning?"

"I think we might be able to live with it. There might be bloodshed, but that's alright, right?" Kyo asked with a smirk.

"Yah, I think I can live with that," Zoro said.

"Me too," Luffy said, grinning.

"So, it'll be seven in that big house then?" Tohru asked, smiling hopefully.

"Hai," four brotherly voices answered.

Tohru smiled and gave each a hug then whispered. "Welcome home my family."

19


End file.
